The Prince & The Puppy
by SorrowfulAyame
Summary: What happens when Bra brings home a puppy? Of course Vegeta has to let her keep it, but what happens when if comes close to driving the midget prince crazy? Will the puppy survive? Or will Bra forever hate her father?


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Before I start, I'd like to explain a bit about the story you're about to read. My friend and I were goofing around a while ago, when we came up with a couple funny ideas for some DBZ stories.  
  
For example, how would Goku have reacted if he'd had a daughter instead of two sons? Would he be over protective, like Vegeta tends to be of Bra? Or spoil her rotten? How would the half-Saiyan girl have grown up with Chichi as her mother?  
  
Or what would happen if Bra got a puppy and it caused all kinds of problems for our favorite, spiky-haired, bad ass, Saiyan Prince?  
  
Or more importantly, what would happen, if after Bulma found out she was pregnant (with Trunks), she remembered what Goku said to her two years earlier, just before they all had left to go their separate ways to train?  
  
This is that story. I hope you enjoy it, and as always, I *don't* own any of the characters of DBZ. But I hope to..one day..anyway, on with the story..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Prince & The Puppy  
  
"Come on now, boy! I know you can do better than that!" Vegeta cried as he dodged Trunks' punch and managed to kick his son in the chest. Trunks snarled as he rushed at his father again, coming up behind him, and kicking his father to the far side of the Gravity Room.  
  
Vegeta growled as he charged at his eighteen year old son, reaching him in an instant. He was face to face with Trunks and was just about to kick him again, *hard*..when the door to the Gravity Room flung open and the gravity immediately dropped back to normal, sending both Saiyans crashing to the floor with a thud.  
  
"Woman! What is the meaning of this?!" Vegeta snarled as Bulma stormed into the Gravity Room. She sent a glare at Vegeta before putting her hands on her hips.  
  
"Listen Vegeta, this is my house, and *my* Gravity Room, remember? I just built it for you so you would have a place to train after you destroyed the Gravity Chamber for the fourteenth time and I refused to fix it for you again.remember? So just keep in mind I can still deactivate the Gravity Controls whenever I need to, got it?" Bulma huffed at him.  
  
"Is it time for dinner, Mom?" Trunks asked, interrupting the stare down his parents were engaged in with one another. Bulma smiled as her eyes met her son's.  
  
"No, Trunks dear. I was wondering if you've seen your sister." Bulma asked. Trunks shook his head as Vegeta crossed his arms in impatience, wanting to continue his training and get back at the boy for that last kick.  
  
"Sorry, Mom. I haven't seen Bra since this afternoon. Why? Did something happen?" Trunks asked a little worried.  
  
Vegeta cocked his eyebrow as he listened. Nothing better not have happened to his little princess!  
  
"No. It's just that she wanted to go into town with me to do the shopping; but I can't seem to find her. And it's starting to get dark." Bulma said.  
  
Vegeta 'hmph'ed and the other two turned to look at him, surprised that he had been listening.  
  
"She's fine, woman. She isn't a baby, remember? You interrupted our training for that?" Vegeta said in a bored tone as Bulma frowned at her husband.  
  
"So *sorry* for interrupting his majesty's training! I was just curious as the where my *eight year old* daughter might be at this time of evening!" Bulma said sarcastically. Vegeta 'hmph'ed' as he walked past Bulma and Trunks without looking at either one.  
  
"Relax woman. I'll find her. Then you won't have any reason to interrupt us again!" Vegeta declared as he headed towards the front door. In an instant he was outside, flying towards town, focusing his ki to locate his daughter's.  
  
Bulma smiled as she watched her husband's form get smaller and smaller as he got farther away. When he was only a speck in the sky, she turned to her teenage son.  
  
"I think it's time you had something to eat before he gets back. Knowing your father, he'll want you to get back to training with him as soon as he returns with your sister. Come on." Bulma said. She turned around and headed into the kitchen, Trunks right behind her.  
  
  
  
"Now where can that bratling be?" Vegeta asked as he flew over the Satan City district. He spotted her walking along the street with a small box in her arms, Gohan and Pan walking a few steps behind her. Gohan walked behind Bra, holding Pan's hand with one hand, and using the other to keep the large bag that was draped over his shoulder from falling.  
  
"There you are!" A voice boomed from the sky. Gohan, Bra, and Pan looked skywards as Vegeta descended, not caring who saw him flying. Bra beamed as Gohan shrunk back a little noticing that Vegeta was not in a good mood  
  
"Papa! What are you doing here? You wanna go shopping with us?" Bra asked happily, not noticing the way her father's eyebrow twitched in annoyance.  
  
"No, Bra, I don't want to go shopping. You were supposed to be home hours ago." Vegeta said gruffly. Bra sighed as she looked back at Gohan and Pan.  
  
"Thanks for taking me shopping with you and Panny, Mr. Gohan. But I have to go home now." Bra said, smiling at Gohan and Pan as Gohan nodded his head at Bra.  
  
"No problem Bra. Panny's always happy to have another girl to go shopping with if her Mama can't take her." Gohan said.  
  
"Daddy! What about the 'tuff we got for Bwa?" Pan asked. Gohan smiled at his four year old daughter. She was so adorable sometimes.  
  
"Alright, Panny. I remember." Gohan said with a chuckle as he swung the bag from his shoulder to the ground.  
  
"There." Gohan said, as Bra smiled happily at him.  
  
"Thank you for buying all this for me, Mr. Gohan. I'll have Mommy pay you back as soon as I get home. I promise!" Bra cried. Gohan chuckled as he shook his head.  
  
"Don't worry about it, Bra. Think of it as an early birthday present. And just call me Gohan, ok?" Gohan said with a smile. Vegeta snorted impatiently.  
  
"I was just about to take her home. We're finished shopping for the day. But you're gonna wanna carry the bag for her Vegeta. It's pretty heavy." Gohan said, gesturing towards the bag beside his feet. With a grunt Vegeta walked up to the bag, and swung in over his shoulder. He smirked at Gohan.  
  
"Maybe for a weakling such as one of Kakarrot's spawn." Vegeta said. Gohan frowned at Vegeta, but before he could say anything, Pan tugged in his pant leg.  
  
"Daddy! Mama's gonna be weewey mad if we late for swupper." Pan said as Gohan smiled down at his young daughter.  
  
"Ok Panny, we'll head home." Gohan said.  
  
"Hmph! Brat. Hope it wasn't *too* much hassle watching the bratling." Vegeta scoffed. Gohan smiled at him.  
  
"You're welcome, Vegeta." Gohan said, knowing it was the closest he was going to get to a 'thank you' coming from Vegeta, even if Gohan had been looking after his 'precious little princess'.  
  
Gohan waved a quick goodbye to Bra and Vegeta, before scooping up Pan in his arms and taking off into the sky, flying home as Pan clung to her father's neck, laughing happily.  
  
"Ok, Papa! I'm ready now!" Bra said happily. Vegeta 'hmph'ed as he wrapped an arm around Bra, who held tightly to her box, as he grabbed the large bag with his other hand. He took off into the sky and flew back to Capsule Corp in silence.  
  
After a while, he noticed that Bra kept squirming and looked down at her frowning.  
  
"Keep still, bratling. You don't want me to drop you, do you?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"But Papa! I can't help it!" Bra cried happily as she looked inside the box.  
  
"What's in the box Bra?" Vegeta asked with a sigh. Bra smiled at her father.  
  
"You'll see, Papa! It's a surprise!" Bra cried happily.  
  
  
  
"Bra! It's about time! Where have you been young lady? You missed dinner!" Bulma cried as Vegeta and Bra walked into the kitchen. Or rather, Vegeta walked into the kitchen while Bra skipped. Bra smiled happily at her mother.  
  
"I went shopping with Panny and her daddy." Bra said as Bulma sighed.  
  
"Next time, call. I was worried sweetheart." Bulma said with a smile on her lips. Bra nodded before racing outside.  
  
Bulma looked over at Vegeta as he set the large bag on the floor. Bulma walked up to him and frowned.  
  
"Vegeta? What's that?" Bulma asked as Vegeta frowned at her.  
  
"How the hell should I know, Woman?! Kakarrot's spawn bought it for the bratling!" Vegeta said. Bulma ignored him as she inspected the bag, After all, Bulma knew how Vegeta *really* felt about his precious Saiyan Princess.  
  
"Vegeta! That's a bag of dog food! You let her get a dog?!" Bulma cried as Vegeta glared at her.  
  
"I don't know what the hell you're talking about Woman! I didn't let her get some stupid mongrel!" Vegeta said angrily.  
  
Before the regular argument could ensue between them, Bra ran back in, interrupting the two of them.  
  
"Mommy! Papa! Look! He followed me home from school today! Can I keep him? Please? Pretty please?" Bra begged, holding up the little black puppy to her parents.  
  
Just at that moment, Trunks walked in, wondering when his father was going to return to train with him. He spotted the puppy immediately and smiled.  
  
"Hey, cool. When did we get a dog?" Trunks asked as Vegeta glared at him.  
  
"We didn't! We're not keeping the filthy mutt!" Vegeta declared.  
  
Bra stared up at her father, tears forming in the corner of her eyes. In an instant she burst into tears.  
  
Vegeta, Bulma, and Trunks covered their ears as Bra continued wailing unhappily. The crying started to get to the puppy, and he started to howl. Vegeta had had enough, and was about to blast the retched beast into the next dimension, when he was stopped by Bulma.  
  
"Woman! Leave me be!" Vegeta cried angrily.  
  
Bra stopped crying and the puppy stopped howling a second later. Bra looked up at both her mother and father; eyes still wet, and listened carefully.  
  
"Why not let her keep it? There's no reason she can't. Besides, do *you* want to be the one that has to tell her she can't?" Bulma mocked, knowing full well Bra adored her father, and that Vegeta would do anything for his princess. And knowing Vegeta could never say *no* to his daughter.  
  
Vegeta 'hmph'ed loudly before heading back to the Gravity Room. Before he left the room, he turned around to glare at Bulma.  
  
"Fine. Whatever! Let the bratling keep the mutt. But if that mongrel comes within five inches of me, I'll blast it clear away!" Vegeta said, leaving the room. Bra was about to burst into a fresh set of tears, when Bulma smiled down at her.  
  
"Don't worry about your father, honey. He wouldn't dare." Bulma said with a wink as Bra smiled happily at her mother. Trunks laughed as he walked up to his little sister.  
  
"So.Bra.what are you gonna call him?" Trunks asked, petting the top of the puppy's head as Bra thought to herself for a moment.  
  
"Hmm..I think I'll call him.Kou." Bra said excitedly.  
  
"Kou, huh? Interesting name. Well I hope you know you're gonna have to take care of him everyday, Bra." Bulma said. Bra nodded.  
  
"Yes, Mommy, I will." Bra said.  
  
"You're gonna have to feed him and give him water everyday. And you're gonna have to walk him and play with him, and keep him in your bedroom when you go to bed." Bulma said.  
  
"Yes, Mommy, I promise." Bra said.  
  
"I'll help her too. I've always wanted a puppy." Trunks said as Bra beamed at her older brother.  
  
"Thanks you Trunks!" Bra cried happily.  
  
"BOY!" Vegeta called from the Gravity Room. Trunks jumped to attention at the sound of his father's voice.  
  
"I guess it's time you headed back Trunks. He'll want you to get back to training with him. Better go." Bulma said. Trunks nodded then headed out of the room to head back to the Gravity Room.  
  
I wonder if Father will ever call me by my name instead of 'boy'. But then again, Mom says he's never referred to Goku as anything but Kakarrot since he met him over twenty years ago. Oh well. Trunks thought as he entered the Gravity Room.  
  
"Come on Kou. Bra and I will take you outside, and then we'll get you something to eat." Bulma said as she patted the puppy's head. She laughed as he started to lick her hand.  
  
  
  
{Three Weeks Later}  
  
"Where is he?! Where is that damn mutt?!" Vegeta growled as he stormed into the living room. Bulma, Bra, and Trunks looked up as Vegeta snarled at the puppy sitting in Bra's lap.  
  
"What's wrong? What happened Vegeta?" Bulma asked as Vegeta scowled at her.  
  
"That damn mongrel chewed up my best boots and he tore one of my gloves to shreds.AGAIN! I warned you, didn't I? You rotten little pest." Vegeta cried angrily as he stalked towards the puppy.  
  
Bra clutched the puppy to her chest as Vegeta drew closer. Suddenly the puppy started barking.at Vegeta. Vegeta was almost amused by at Kou's attempt to stand up to the Saiyan Prince.Almost.  
  
"Try it mutt!" Vegeta dared with a smirk. The puppy's barks became louder and started turning into growls.  
  
"Hmph! Stupid beast! I could destroy you with a flick of my wrist!" Vegeta boasted.  
  
"No! Papa! Don't! Kou's sorry, he really is. Please don't hurt him, Papa. Please!" Bra whined. Vegeta 'hmph'ed at his daughter before heading towards the living room door.  
  
"Wretched mutt!" Vegeta growled under his breath as he headed to his room to get a new set of boots and gloves.  
  
A few minutes later, a fierce growl was heard from the back of Capsule Corp.  
  
"I'M GONNA KILL THAT DAMN MONGREL!" Vegeta shouted angrily. Bulma looked down as Bra.  
  
"Bra, take Kou outside. Trunks, you go with her. I'll handle your father. Hurry!" Bulma said. Trunks and Bra nodded as Bra picked up the puppy and headed outside.  
  
Vegeta stormed into the room again, furious. Bulma gulped as Vegeta glared dangerously at her.  
  
"WHERE IS HE?!" Vegeta growled. Bulma looked at her husband in surprise.  
  
"Who?" Bulma asked. Vegeta's temper quaked through the entire house.  
  
"WHO?! DON'T PLAY STUPID WITH *ME* WOMAN! THAT DAMN FLEE-BITTEN MUTT! THAT'S WHO! I'M GONNA OBLITERATE THE BEAST! I'M GONNA BLAST HIM INTO THE NEXT DIMENSION!" Vegeta cried in blind rage.  
  
"You'll do no such thing, Vegeta! That puppy mean the world to your daughter and you will *not* harm one hair on its head, or you can look forward to sleeping on the couch until Bra graduates from college!" Bulma cried as Vegeta narrowed his eyes at her.  
  
"DO YOU HAVE *ANY* IDEA WHAT THAT DAMN MONGREL DID?! IT CHEWED ON MY ARMOR AND PISSED ON MY BEST BODYSUIT! I'M GONNA KILL IT! I WARNED YOU, DIDN'T I WOMAN?! DIDN'T I?! I TOLD YOU WHAT WOULD HAPPEN IF THAT MUTT MESSED UP JUST ONCE! NOW, STAND ASIDE AND TELL ME WHERE HE IS!" Vegeta shouted.  
  
"Vegeta.so help me..you're not gonna hurt that puppy!" Bulma declared, putting her hands on her hips.  
  
Vegeta scowl deepened and he was just about to start yelling again, when Bra came racing in, tears streaming down her face. She latched on her mother's pant leg, crying miserably into the fabric as Bulma looked down at her eight year old daughter in concern. Even Vegeta's scowl softened.  
  
"Bra? What's wrong honey? Where's your brother? And Kou?" Bulma asked.  
  
Bra started to cry even harder as Trunks came trudging inside, covered from head to foot in dirt, his clothes all ruffled up. He had dirt all over his face, and he scowled much like his father as he tried to brush some excess dirt off his pants in vain.  
  
"Trunks! You're filthy! What happened?" Bulma cried. Trunks 'hmph'ed as he continued to try to brush the dirt off his pants.  
  
"Father's tirade scared Kou away. I chased him, but when I tried to grab him, I landed in a pile of dirt. He ran off into the woods and disappeared. I'm sorry sis. I tried." Trunks said apologetically.  
  
Bra ran up to her room, still crying hysterically. Vegeta watched her disappear into her room out of the corner of his eye, before turning to smirk at Bulma.  
  
"Problem solved." Vegeta said, heading back to the Gravity Room. Bulma sighed deeply as she looked up at Trunks.  
  
"Clean yourself up, Trunks. Dinner will be ready in an hour. I'll see what I can do about your sister." Bulma said.  
  
"Good luck. She really loved that pup. I was starting to like it too." Trunks said with a sigh as Bulma nodded at her teenage son.  
  
"It's just as well, I suppose. It was starting to get on Vegeta's nerves, and he was starting to lose it. Hurry, and get cleaned up." Bulma said, leaving Trunks to head into upstairs to comfort her daughter.  
  
Trunks sighed as he headed towards the bathroom.  
  
"Guess Father wins. No puppy after all." Trunks said, as he closed the bathroom door behind him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Special treat to anyone who can correctly guess where the name for the puppy came from. And if you're reading this Angel, you can't 'cause you already know. But to anyone else, you're free to guess. E-mail me. 


End file.
